


In Heaven's Loving Light

by Brokenrook



Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canada, Gen, Hockey, Humboldt Broncos, saskatchewan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenrook/pseuds/Brokenrook
Summary: A tribute to those who lost their lives in the Humboldt Broncos Tragedy. #HumboldtStrong





	In Heaven's Loving Light

Logan woke up to a dull vibration in his ears.

_What the hell is that?_ He thought as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and glanced around. He found himself in familiar territory. The Humboldt Broncos hometown dressing room.

_Weird._ He frowned at the room and then down at himself, finding himself dressed in all his gear and home game jersey, like he had just stepped off the ice.

_I swear I was on the bus next to Stephen just a few-_ His thoughts were cut off.

“Boulet!” Logan recognized the voice coming from the hallway to the ice as his coach Darcy. “Are you gonna play tonight or what? The second period is about to start!”

_The second period? What is going on here?_ Logan was terribly confused.

He was supposed to be playing in Nipawin tonight, not at home. He didn’t understand.

“Boulet!!” Darcy yelled louder, sounding annoyed.

Logan looked around the change room one more time, searching for some sort of sign that this was just an elaborate prank, but his search was fruitless. Nothing was out of place. He was truly in the home team dressing room. Deciding to table his uncertainty for later, he straightened his jersey and headed up into the light of the tunnel, pausing only for a second to grab a stick that was propped against the door frame.

As Logan emerged from the tunnel, his jaw dropped. This wasn’t his home team rink. The arena was massive, easily holding thousands of people, and was filled to the brim with cheering crowds.

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Logan turned to see Adam grinning like the devil on the bench.

"It's...It's incredible."  He looked out onto the ice where green jerseys were squaring off against a team dressed in white, waiting for the ref to drop the puck. "Where are we?"

Herold's grin only grew. "We're at the rink bud. We're here to play."

"But aren't we supposed to be in Nippa-" Logan was cut off by Darcy yelling for a shift change and Adam jumping off the bench and onto the ice.

"Boulet! Come here."

Logan looked down the bench to the owner of the voice. It was his captain; Logan Schatz, motioning for him to sit next to him. Underneath his visor Schatz was smiling softly.

"It's good to see you bud." He patted Boulet on the back as he sat.

"Logan, what's going on?" Boulet implored.

"We're playing hockey."

Schatz looked out onto the ice, and his grin died a little. Boulet followed his gaze out onto the ice.

"Is that Tobin in net?" He asked.

"Yeah." Logan confirmed.

"Where's Jacob?"

Schatz bit his lip. "Wassermann isn't gonna be here tonight. He won't be playing with us for a while. I hope."

Logan frowned at his answer, then noticed that Wassermann wasn't the only one missing.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're...." Schatz searched for the right words. "They're holding down the home front for us. They'll all be here eventually."

"What do you mea-" Logan was cut off again.

"Shift change!" Darcy shouted. "Joseph, Hunter, Lukan, Thomas, Boulet!"

"Time for you to go, Logan." Schatz nudged him with his stick.

Boulet paused. Something told him that if he went over the boards and into the game he wouldn't be leaving again. Going over those boards would change his life forever.

"Boulet." Schatz touched his shoulder.

"I'm not sure I can do this Schatz."

"I know it's scary, but it's time to let go. We're your team, you can let go now, we've got you."

Boulet nodded shakily then put in his mouth guard. He took one more look down the tunnel to the change room. It looked dark and empty and foreboding, and he realized that it wasn't a choice anymore. It was his time to play.

Without hesitation Logan swung over the boards and onto the ice, joining his linemates in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Our thoughts and prayers are with the families and friends of the victims, and with the surviors recovering in hospital.


End file.
